


Sidewalk Confessions

by asexualjuliet



Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [4]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Maureen and the boys are straight boy/lesbian solidarity, Maureen is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Maureen comes out to the boys.
Relationships: Maureen Sampson & Bill Haverchuck, Maureen Sampson & Neal Schweiber, Maureen Sampson & Sam Weir, One-sided Vicki Appleby/Maureen Sampson
Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sidewalk Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid thing I wrote. Hope you enjoy <3

“God, Vicki Appleby is _ hot,” _Neal says one day as they’re sitting on the sidewalk outside of Sam’s house, eating popsicles.

Vicki’s in the car across the way, making out with Todd Schellinger, and Maureen hates her for it.

(No she doesn’t. _ God, _Maureen could never hate Vicki).

“Well, damn, I guess we’re gonna have to pick from the hat to decide who gets the girl again,” says Sam, smiling. Maureen’s heart skips a beat.

It’s a few seconds before Sam realizes what he’s said. “Shit,” he whispers, and Bill looks confused.

“You like Vicki?” he asks through the popsicle in his mouth, and there’s something in his voice that suggests that he likes Vicki, too.

(Damn. Guess _ Sam _is the odd one out).

“No!” he exclaims, then looks at Maureen. “Yes?”

Neal looks at him. “That’s bull.”

“What?” asks Sam.

“She’s not your type,” Neal states. “Your type is more good girl. Vicki’s the kind who—” he gestures to the car across the street— “Makes out with guys in front of the entire goddamn street.”

“Did I ever tell you about the time that _ I _ made out with Vicki?” Bill asks.

“Shut up!” Neal says, punching his arm.

“Damn, Bill, really?” Maureen asks, because that sounds even more unlikely than _ her _making out with Vicki.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling.

“That’s BS, Bill,” Neal says, and turns back to Sam. “Why would we have to pick names from the hat?”

“I told you, I like her, too!” Sam squeaks, and Neal is _ not _ buying it.

“Sam, you’re a terrible fucking liar,” he points out.

“No fucking kidding,” Maureen agrees, heart pounding, and Bill nods.

“So what the hell are you talking about?” asks Neal.

_ “I _ like Vicki,” Maureen blurts after Sam stays silent, and all three boys just look at her.

“Shit,” she murmurs, after they’ve all stayed silent for five seconds.

“We don’t care about that, right guys?” Sam says, nudging Neal and Bill and giving Maureen an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, I mean, we’re not _ assholes,” _ Neal adds.

Bill nods. “Is that why Sam wouldn’t talk about the date he asked you on?”

“Bill!” Sam says, blushing and Neal frowns.

“Hold on, you asked her _ out?” _

“It wasn’t a date!” Sam protests.

“You _ kissed _ me,” Maureen points out, and Sam makes a slicing motion across his throat.

“Hey, we agreed I had second dibs! My name was the second one out of the hat!” Neal says.

“Holy shit, you guys _ all _ liked me?” Maureen says, laughing.

Sam blushes. Neal shrugs.

“You’re pretty,” Bill says, and Maureen smiles.

“I’m _ gay,” _she says quietly, and Bill nods wisely.

“Girls in skirts and knee socks,” he says, and it’s not so much a question as a statement.

“Hell yeah,” Maureen answers anyway, and the boys all smile.

And things are good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
